


Самая преданная фанатка

by Malenkya_kontorka



Category: Block B, Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenkya_kontorka/pseuds/Malenkya_kontorka
Summary: - А в жопу тебе не дать?- Дать. Когда выиграю. Отпразднуем, - уверенно произносит Мино, улыбается.И Чихо охуевает.
Relationships: Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico
Kudos: 2





	Самая преданная фанатка

\- Какого, блядь, хуя ты делаешь? - тихо спрашивает Чихо, чтобы не привлекать внимания людей за стенкой. И смотрит на Мино как на ебанутого.  
Не пытается отодвинуться, просто вяло дергает ногой. Если бы действительно хотел, чтобы Мино перестал - пихнул бы локтем в бок, например. Или отсел. Или заржал бы. Мало ли способов испортить атмосферу?  
\- А что я делаю? - улыбается Мино вежливо.  
\- Чувак, ты меня лапаешь, - медленно, делая паузы между словами, произносит Чихо.  
Словно объясняя умственно отсталому ребенку, что тот сейчас стоит на голове у стенки.  
\- Ну, это как посмотреть.  
В действительности, как ни посмотри - лапает. С какой, блин, стороны ни взглянуть - рука Мино лежит на бедре Чихо и очень недвусмысленно сдвигается выше. А уж с угла монтажной обзор и вовсе расчудесный.  
\- Перед камерами, чувак, - все еще спокойно говорит Чихо.  
Ну, или пытается говорить спокойно. На самом деле, этот умственно отсталый ребенок не просто так стоит на голове: он делает это в комнате, полной гребаных камер. Режиссерам только дай шанс, и они из всего этого устроят отличную драму.  
Чихо тут же представляются заголовки в шоу вроде: “Зико совратил своего невинного подопечного”.  
\- А я и не заметил, - хлопает тем временем глазами Мино и удивленно переводит взгляд с Чихо на свою руку.  
Как будто, и правда, действительно не заметил. Как будто, и правда, действительно невинный подопечный, ага. А рука его на бедре Чихо - ну, просто лежит. Что, уже и положить руку никуда нельзя? Сразу “лапаешь”. А что поглаживания? Поглаживания Чихо померещились. И сейчас мерещатся.  
\- Ты совсем охуел?  
По правде говоря, режиссерам, конечно, насрать. Не будут они высасывать из пальца гей-драму, да даже если бы действительно была она, гей-драма, продюсеры не пустили бы ее в эфир. Кому нужен очередной грязный скандал? Мало им гинекологов, что ли.  
Чихо переворачивается в лежачее положение, закидывает ноги на колени Мино и снова демонстративно утыкается в телефон. Очень демонстративно. Настолько, что даже забывает разблокировать экран.  
У них перерыв между записью, и они с Мино сидят на диване в студии - будто бы отдыхают. На единственном, к слову, диване, так что тут без претензий! В монтажной режиссеры вовсю что-то осматривают, камеры вроде и снимают всё что движется, но кто будет присматриваться сейчас? Сидят и сидят. Пало-хен с одногруппниками ушли пить - вроде кофе, но хуй их разберешь, может, и что-то покрепче.  
Они отсняли уже штук пять полных прогонов трека, и если режиссеров это устроит, то, может, их с Мино отпустят уже с миром. В любом случае, выдать еще что-то более странное, чем то, что они выдали сейчас, вряд ли получится. Чихо в этом почти не сомневается.  
Похуй, думает он, замечая, что Мино снова принимается поглаживать его через шорты.  
Похуй на камеры однозначно, но, блядь, Мино не смущают все эти люди в комнате за стенкой? За стеклом даже, а не стенкой.  
Видимо, нет. Потому что чужая рука поднимается на опасное расстояние к паху, и не то чтобы у Чихо начинает вставать, вообще нет, просто эта ситуация должна вроде как несколько смущать. Или быть, там, неловкой. Неуместной, как минимум, и... ах ты ж блядь!  
\- Ты ебнулся, - констатирует Чихо.  
Мино трогает его тазобедренную косточку. Просто легко прикасается, поглаживает, и убирает руку обратно. Как будто случайно, но слишком размеренно, чтобы случайно. Не то чтобы у Чихо начинает вставать. Нет, просто Мино долбоеб. Врезать бы ему сейчас, да выступать тому с расквашенной рожей не огонь.  
\- Хен, я просто хочу выиграть, - произносит Мино как ни в чем не бывало, делая эти свои глаза.  
Нет, Чихо вполне верит, что Мино хочет победить. Он тоже очень хочет, чтобы друг победил, но...  
\- Каким, блядь, это тут боком?  
Надо убрать руку Мино с бедра. Сейчас же. Срочно. Наверное. А, в принципе, никто на них не смотрит, все занимаются своими делами, а Чихо сидит в телефоне. Надо хотя бы разблокировать экран.  
\- Ты написал для меня самый лучший трек. Я очень благодарен.  
И, будто подтверждая свои слова, Мино потирает место на котором лежит его рука каким-то особым движением. Таким странным, что Чихо даже не может придумать ему название. Как будто чертит большим пальцем круги на чужой коже.  
\- Ха, ну я же твой гениальный хен, - довольно скалится Чихо.  
\- Ты моя самая преданная фанатка, хен.  
Вот же сука.  
Чихо теряется с мгновенным ответом, а отвечать спустя вздох как-то реально странно. Телефон мигает уведомлением, но вообще насрать каким.  
Самая, блядь, преданная фанатка? Что? Он ебанулся такое говорить? С таким серьезным видом, как будто Чихо реально возглавляет его фан-клуб и Мино очень ему за это благодарен.  
\- А не пошел бы ты в жопу? - цедит Чихо, сбрасывает, наконец, с себя чужую руку, и, спешно поднявшись на ноги, идет в монтажную.  
Там ничего не меняется за те полчаса, что он провел вне комнаты, но перерыв так затянулся, что, наверное, прогонов больше не будет. И будто читая его мысли, главный режиссер говорит что-то вроде: “Всё, молодцы, идите”.  
Надо сказать Мино. С одной стороны. А со второй – не пойти ли ему нахуй?  
Чихо идет отлить, а Мино так и остается, видимо, лежать на диване в студии.  
“И пусть ему сообщит кто-нибудь из стаффа через часик”, - мстительно думает Чихо.  
Самая, блядь, преданная фанатка!  
Даже не фанат.  
Что он там о себе возомнил? Не фанатка он нихуя. Не рисует Чихо сердец с надписями “мино+зико=любовь”, не пищит каждый раз при его виде и не впадает в агонию. А то, что песни пишет для Мино - так это работа у него, блядь, такая, продюсер он, ну. И вообще, Чихо вслух ни разу не говорит, что вот этот бит, он для тебя, Сон Мино. Мало ли, что тот себе навоображал в своей глупой башке.  
На телефон приходит сообщение: “Хен, ты обиделся?”. И, еб твою мать, Чихо не может написать: “Да”. Чихо не какая-нибудь там истеричная телка, поэтому он сурово не пишет ничего.  
Телефон снова пищит, Чихо, даже не глядя на экран, уже видит там что-то в духе: “Ну, хен”.  
Но Чихо не угадывает и там простое: “Ты чо ушел?”. И вот понимай его как хочешь. Это вопрос, почему он ушел? Или вопрос, ушел ли он, или что вообще?  
Надо что-то ответить. Он ведь реально не телка, чтобы обидки кидать. Чихо набирает: “Нахуй пошел”, но потом думает что это звучит двусмысленно и стирает.  
“Пошел отлить”, - сообщает он и убирает телефон в карман.  
Мино пишет что-то еще, но Чихо не смотрит. Не то чтобы принципиально, просто он вроде как пришел в толчок и как-то не с руки.  
Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Чихо видит сначала синяки под глазами, а потом и свое отражение. В принципе и насрать бы, но выглядеть хочется нормально. И не для Мино, Господи упаси, а так, просто, потому что хочется.  
А вот нехуй по ночам биты и тексты для всяких там писать, и жизнь вообще будет замечательна и выглядеть он будет лучше всех. Ну, лучше чем сейчас - точно.  
Громкий удар двери в уборную заставляет Зико вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
Мино стоит перед ним с каким-то воинственным видом, словно он сейчас то ли будет его, Чихо, бить, то ли плакать у него на груди.  
\- Почему ты меня не подождал, хен?  
\- Я не понял, я должен в толчок с тобой вместе ходить, или что?  
Чихо смешно от самой этой ситуации. Что вообще, блядь, происходит? Какого хера Мино наглаживает его в студии практически у всех на глазах, потом морозит какую-то хрень, а теперь и вовсе стоит в толчке, перед Чихо, с таким видом?  
И тут до Зико доходит - очкует! Тупо на взводе перед финалом. Раньше все было как-то расплывчато и хуй знает что выйдет и кто когда вылетит, а тут - вот он, финал. Либо Мино сосет, либо Бэйсик, и, скажем прямо, канал не даст выиграть Мино после Бобби.  
И Мино это если не знает, то подозревает точно. Что какое бы крышесносное выступление он не забабахал, и какое бы унылое говно не выдал бы Бейсик, все равно у него нет шансов. И Мино ссыкует запороть все. И Мино нужна поддержка. Его, Чихо поддержка, а не чья-то там, и Мино так беспалевно пытается ее получить. А он, Чихо, ведет себя как мелкая сучка, а не как взрослый хен.  
\- Чувак, - начинает Чихо и сам не знает, что скажет дальше. - У тебя охуенный трек, который я написал для тебя. И второй охуенный трек, который написал для тебя Пало-хен. Ты охренительно читаешь. Ты лучший. Насрать вообще. Даже если не выиграем, ты все равно будешь лучшим и все будут знать, что ты лучший. Не парься вообще, у тебя самая преданная фанатка - я. Твоя жизнь удалась... и как-то так.  
Мино улыбается, еще напряженно, но уже не пугающе. С него слетает этот его вид, как будто он сейчас будет бить Чихо морду и плакать при этом, но он ничего не отвечает.  
\- Давай отожжем на этом гребаном финале так, чтобы все запомнили, - восклицает в конце концов Чихо после небольшой паузы и подходит к Мино ближе, раскрывая руки для объятий.  
Даже не так. Для обнимашек. С таким Мино ни о каких секси-объятиях речь не идет. Только хардкорные обнимашки. Как с плюшевым мишкой.  
Мино подходит чуть ближе, и Чихо заключает его в кольцо рук. Так они и стоят несколько минут, как два долбоеба.  
Ничего не происходит, и Чихо начинает слегка потряхивать его из стороны в сторону, не то чтобы неосознанно, но просто так.  
Руки Мино свисают по бокам без движения, и Чихо только начинает подумывать, что идея с обнимашками была не очень, как Мино хватает его за задницу и притягивает ближе.  
В голове у Чихо все еще есть мысль, что они, блядь, стоят в общественном толчке, в который в любой момент может зайти кто угодно, но Мино только сейчас хоть немного расслабляется.  
Для проформы Чихо не то риторически спрашивает, не то уточняет:  
\- Ты реально охуел.  
Мино стискивает его задницу крепче, так, что, наверное, останутся синяки, и прижимается сильнее.  
\- Если всру, ты меня утешишь? - вкрадчиво спрашивает он, почему-то понизив голос, и еле заметно потирается пахом о Чихо, как будто просто обозначая движение.  
Вот эту плоскость Зико понимает, тут он чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Словами утешить - это не к нему, а так - так он умеет.  
\- Утешу, - обещает Чихо и думает, что это звучит, как будто Мино уже просрал, так что добавляет: - А если выиграешь - отпразднуем.  
Расслабился. Пользуясь не то замешательством друга, не то просто паузой, Чихо утягивает того с центра помещения к кабинкам. И Господи благослови его светлую голову, что они пришли записываться сюда, а не в ВайДжи, где проходной двор даже в туалете.  
Чихо вталкивает Мино в кабинку и легко подталкивает того в грудь, чтобы сел.  
\- Считай это авансом, - говорит он и ухмыляется.  
Судя по тому, как Мино сглатывает, ему то ли очень заходят перспективы, то ли идея аванса, то ли Чихо очень похабно ухмыляется. А может, всё вместе.  
Взгляд у Мино блуждает между Чихо, дверью кабинки, которую он закрывает на замок, и потолком. Кажется, Мино не очень понимает, что сейчас будет, и Чихо, чтобы обозначить свои намерения, опускается на колени. Он соврет, если скажет, что ни на секунду не задумывается о том, что стоит на коленях в общественном сортире, но, черт возьми, душевное спокойствие Мино важнее. Или он просто достаточно для этого завелся.  
Чихо медлит по неясным даже для него причинам. Вроде ему пиздец заходит, как нетерпеливо ерзает Мино, как он тянется к Чихо рукой, не до конца понимая, что сам хочет сделать. И вроде он хочет Мино поцеловать, пока не отсосал ему. А, вообще, поцеловать его после этого он хочет больше.  
Кажется, Мино заебывается ждать. Он разом теряет свою и так небольшую неуверенность и привстает, спуская спортивки вместе с трусами до колен. У него почти не стоит, и, черт, Чихо чувствует себя неловко, потому что так и должно быть. Только у последних извращенцев встанет от лапанья в мужском сортире.  
Чихо поправляет через шорты член и радуется, что сегодня он не надел те обтягивающие кожаные брюки.  
\- Бля, - ляпает Мино, когда слышится хлопок двери.  
Небольшим эхом бьют шаги, кто-то пришел отлить и ему явно насрать на то, что происходит в кабинках. Чихо берет член Мино в руку и проводит по всей длине, как бы на пробу. Чувствуя, как в руке член начинает твердеть, хотя он даже не начал, Чихо расплывается в немного глупой улыбке.  
Чувак за стенкой уходит, даже не помыв руки. Чихо не то чтобы прислушивается, просто отмечает так, на периферии.  
\- Было бы неловко, если бы он остался срать, - невпопад говорит Мино, и Чихо давится смешком.  
\- Да уж, - соглашается он и понимает, что настроение куда-то не в ту сторону уходит.  
Он проводит языком по полувозбужденному члену, плюет на ладонь и начинает дрочить, не поднимая взгляда.  
Просто, без изысков, как себе. Мино очень громко вздыхает. Или Чихо просто кажется, что громко, потому что он излишне сосредоточен на увеличивающемся в размерах и твердеющем члене. Мино сглатывает еще громче. Сейчас он сидит перед ним, расставив ноги так широко, что плечи Чихо без проблем умещаются между ними, тяжело дышит и, кажется, готов.  
Чихо прекращает дрочить, наклоняется и снова облизывает член, как леденец. Дешевое сравнение, но так оно и есть. Мино, конечно, этого мало, облизать - это просто ни о чем, Чихо знает.  
И он на пробу берет головку в рот. Мино опять судорожно вздыхает, и Чихо уверяется, что делает все верно. Не то чтобы он прямо боится, что сделает что-то не так, просто, хуй знает, что вообще может пойти не так.  
Чихо проводит языком по головке, напрягает губы и пытается насадиться глубже. И вот тут он понимает, что именно может пойти не так. Горло рефлекторно сокращается, и Чихо выпускает член изо рта.  
\- Блядь, сосать, оказывается, сложно. Кто бы мог подумать, - шутит он, откашлявшись, и улыбается, заглядывая Мино в глаза.  
Тот смотрит, не отрываясь, на его влажные губы, и тут Чихо понимает, что, наверное, выглядит сейчас не очень. Вспоминает свои синяки под глазами и чувствует, что весь подбородок в слюне. Пробует утереться запястьем, но только размазывает всё сильнее.  
Да и хуй с ним. Чихо смотрит на прилипший к животу член Мино и думает, что все нормально. Поправляя член у себя в шортах, он думает, что всё очень даже отлично.  
\- Возьми за щеку, - хрипло советует Мино.  
Чихо от такой наглости мелкого замирает на несколько долгих секунд, шумно выдыхает и ведет бедрами - сидеть пиздец как неудобно. И если бы у него не стояло до этого, то вот сейчас, от этого хриплого, требующего голоса, - встало бы наверняка.  
\- А в жопу тебе не дать?  
\- Дать. Когда выиграю. Отпразднуем, - уверенно произносит Мино, улыбается.  
И Чихо охуевает.  
Самая, блядь, преданная фанатка, сука.  
Мино тянется к его голове и уверенно подталкивает к паху. Чихо не хочет ничего отвечать, поэтому просто берет в рот. Рука Мино все еще придерживает его, и Чихо чувствует, как тот слегка, но ощутимо пытается наклонить его голову.  
Чихо сначала хочет из принципа не поддаться, но Мино выдыхает тихое, даже немного просящее: “Хен”, - и Чихо наклоняет голову ровно так, как тянет Мино.  
Член толкается глубже и упирается в щеку, а, может, это Чихо наклоняется ниже и насаживается на член, он не уверен.  
Мино оттягивает его за волосы чуть назад и подталкивает обратно, как будто задавая ритм. Да почему как будто? Он натурально задает ритм, откровенно трахая Чихо в рот.  
Чихо стонет что-то невразумительное - в задумке это было суровое: “блядь”, но с членом во рту оно теряет форму - и тянется к своим шортам, чтобы поправить неудобно лежащий в трусах член.  
То есть сначала он действительно хочет его поправить, а потом проводит по нему один раз. Второй. И начинает себе дрочить.  
«Ах, ты ж ебаный ты в рот», - думает Чихо. А потом думает, что теперь он никогда не сможет снова материться этой фразой. Она приобретает для него второе дно. Обидно.  
\- Да, - как бы вторит ему Мино.  
Хуй вообще знает, о чем тот думает, но сосет, видимо, Чихо классно. Потому что пальцы начинают путаться в отросших волосах, причиняя легкую боль. Но Чихо эта боль даже слегка нравится, она отвлекает от того что он, блядь, на коленях, блядь, в туалете звукозаписывающей студии, сука, сосет Сон Мино и вот-вот кончит сам.  
Пиздец, если он кончит раньше - это будет жопа. Как вообще так может получиться?  
«Кончай, кончай, кончай, - только и вертится в голове. – Раньше меня, сука, кончай!»  
\- Хен, хен, я...  
Чихо понимает, что, ебать, да! Вынимает член изо рта, и снова начинает дрочить. Не проходит и минуты как Мино, сдавленно дыша, кончает ему в руку.  
Чихо немного удивленно смотрит на руку, смотрит на Мино, снова смотрит на руку, касается спермы языком в непонятном для самого себя порыве и кончает тоже, прислонившись головой к чужому острому колену.  
Мино тяжело дышит, как после жаркого выступления. Чихо, наверное, тоже, но себя он не слышит, а вот Мино, почему-то, да.  
Рука Чихо все еще в шортах, а второй он оперся о пол и его, наверное, испачкал. Вынимая руку из шорт, Чихо не думает ни о чем. В том числе о том, как бы не изгваздать одежду, но назло всему, на темной ткани остаются заметные разводы.  
Мино отрывает кусок бумаги и вытирает себя. Чихо, наверное, надо бы тоже.  
Сбоку раздается хлопок кабинки, и у Чихо поджимается низ живота. Что-то он пиздец как профукал, что кто-то пришел. Или ушел.  
\- Блядь, - вырывается у Чихо.  
\- Неловко получилось, - говорит Пало-хен откуда-то сбоку и, судя по шагам, уходит.  
\- Действительно неловко, - вторит ему Мино, - В следующий раз пойдем в отель.  
И Чихо снова охуевает. По-хорошему так. По-доброму.


End file.
